When consuming media content such as a television show, a viewer may want to refer to other media content to follow a storyline developed in the media content. For example, when watching a current episode of a television series that furthers a storyline developed in one or more previous episodes, the viewer may need to watch the one or more previous episodes to understand the current episode.
To help a viewer review the events of a storyline that occurred in one or more previous episodes of a series, conventional approaches present a brief recap section (e.g., a portion of an episode announced as being “previously on” the series) at the beginning of a current episode. However, unless the viewer previously saw the episode(s) shown in the recap section, the recap section typically does not provide the viewer with sufficient background to understand the current episode due to its limited length (e.g., several seconds to a few minutes). Thus, the viewer may still need to review one or more previous episodes to catch-up on the storyline.
To do so, the viewer may have to manually search for previous episodes that relate to the current episode. This can be difficult for the viewer because the viewer may not be aware of the identities of the previous episodes that relate to storyline furthered in the current episode.
Therefore, new mechanisms for detecting and/or presenting related media content are desirable.